Wanting You
by Starvixen1
Summary: Re-Written and Re-posted. See the relationship grow between to unlikely superstars. They're suppose to hate each other, but who does what their suppose too.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story the characters belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Notes: I wrote this story around last Christmas and I liked the idea, but I hated how I was writing this at that time. So I gave up on it. But I really liked this idea so I put it on the shelf and now I am writing it again since I have so much time now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish was so tired. She was tried of men to be exact. Why is it if you even smile or nod a greeting they think you want them in your bed. Today it had been Ric Flair who decided that she needed be his personal plaything for the night. She cringed at the memory of his smelly breathe so close to her face when he had surprised her in the Diva's Locker room.  
  
"Trish, you know you want to have a fun time with me and the boys tonight. I can show you what the dirtiest player in the game is really about." Ric said as he backed her into a corner.  
  
"No thank you Ric" She said as she delicately elbowed him in the gut and skirted past him to the doorway.  
  
She still felt dirty in the places where his hands had wandered.  
  
As Trish walked down the hallway she nodded greetings to the other superstars.  
  
Trish looked around and hoped there wouldn't be any altercations tonight.  
  
When she finally found what seemed to be a quiet place she started to stretch and get ready for the match.  
  
"Well Look who we have her if it isn't Trash Stratus?" Came a male voice from behind her.  
  
Trish inwardly groaned and thought so much for any of my hopes.  
  
"What do you want Jericho?" Trish asked without looking up and kept on stretching.  
  
"Just wanted to say Hi to favorite Canadian Diva." Chris said his voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"Well you did and now you can leave." Trish said as she pulled her leg in a Hurdler stretch.  
  
"Oh Trish you don't want to talk to me?" Jericho asked with mock surprise.  
  
"Well if your not going to leave I am." Trish said and started to get up but was stopped by Chris.  
  
"Why in such a hurry need to go boink Ric again he already talking about how you jumped him before." Chris said with a smirk.  
  
Trish just looked at him in horror as he let go of her arm.  
  
"Well you better run along wouldn't want disappoint your new boy toy, now would you." He continued not really realizing what the look on her face meant.  
  
"I didn't sleep with him." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah whatever you say Trish." Chris said and he started to walk away.  
  
Trish just watched him go. I didn't sleep with Ric. He was married. She didn't sleep with married men. Sure her character did in the WWE but the real Trish didn't really even date. And most people knew that. But now there were going to be rumors and backstage talk. She was just really starting to get the respect that she deserved and now she had to deal with this.  
  
She felt like she was going to cry. She wanted to go and rip Ric's balls off. But that would be lowering herself.  
  
And what was worse about this whole situation was that she let Chris Jericho get to her she never lets him get to her. And he knew he got to her just then.  
  
Trish was still standing there stunned when she turned her head and heard voice's coming from the other end of the hallway.  
  
"I am telling you man she was all over me. I almost had to pry her off. Her hands were all over me. I thought she was going to rip my clothes off when she dragged me into the girls locker room." Ric said loudly to Hunter. As he and Hunter walked towards the spot Trish was. Trish quickly hid in another room as they passed she really didn't need this right now.  
  
"Man I knew she was a slut. I should have boned her when I had the chance. She heard Hunter say.  
  
Trish thought she was going to start crying then or she was going to burst out of the room and kick Ric and Hunter's ass right then and there. But stopped when she heard another voice.  
  
"Hey Trip's, Flair how's it going?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Just fine Jericho Ric was just telling me how that slut Trish Stratus almost killed him the girl's locker room." Hunter said.  
  
"Yeah I heard about that." Chris said not really wanting to get into this conversation.  
  
"Yeah she had to be the easiest piece of ass I have ever gotten she all but jumped me." Ric said with a laugh.  
  
Trish just leaned her head against the door. And waited for Jericho's comments about her. But when they didn't come she looked up and leaned in to hear.  
  
'Hey Ric are you sure you want to stick with that story?" Chris asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ric asked surprised.  
  
"Well from what I heard from Jackie who was in the locker at the time you were supposedly pulled and jumped by Trish. She said that she turned you down." Chris said with a cruel smirk.  
  
"Well she is lying." Ric said unconvincingly.  
  
"Whatever you say Ric." Chris said with a laugh and started to walk away. But stopped to add. "And I ever and mean EVER hear you talk like that about Trish again I will personally kick your ass." With that said he walked away.  
  
Trish stood stock still behind the door. Not hearing the rest of what was said by HHH and Ric. She was still trying to comprehend what exactly Jericho said.  
  
Did Jericho just actually stand up for her?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*LATER THAT NIGHT*~  
  
Chris Jericho was pissed off. First he hears rumors about Trish and Ric Flair. Now if that wasn't enough to piss him off. Then he goes and makes an ass of himself in front of her. He really didn't want to get into it with her but when he was ever with her he never says the right thing. He wanted to warn her about the rumors and wanted to reassure her that Jackie was going around and telling the truth about the whole situation. But when he went up to her the ass-clown Chris Jericho came out. He didn't know why it did, but whenever he was around Trish he just always converted to his slime ball ways. He didn't understand why he could be nice and charming around everyone else but when it came to her he always seemed to rub her the wrong way and vice versa with him. She just grated his nerves.  
  
Maybe they were just supposed to sincerely dislike each other. Be each other Banes of existence. But then why did He stand up for her with HHH and Ric.  
  
When he heard what they were saying about her something inside him snapped. No one was suppose to talk about her like that. He didn't even say things like that about her and it was my job to be her bane. So I did something I thought I never do I stuck up for Trish Stratus. But at least no one would find out about it. Since Ric will be too embarrassed about being found out, and HHH is too stupid to get the whole situation.  
  
"Hey Chris." Christian said as I walked past him to garage.  
  
"Yeah hey." I greeted him still trying comprehend what On earth I did what I did.  
  
"Man what's with you?" Christian asked taking in Jericho's disposition.  
  
"Nothing!" Chris growled.  
  
"Dude all right don't get your underwear in a bunch. I was just asking. Hey I know what will make you feel better. I heard the juiciest piece of gossip." Christian said with a smile.  
  
"If it is anything to do with Trish Stratus I don't want to hear about." Chris said with authority.  
  
"Man what's up I thought you love to hear about how she kicked Ric Flair's ass." Christian said with a shake of his head.  
  
"What?" Chris yelped.  
  
"Yeah Ric was going around spreading rumors about her and she confronted him about it. And when he started spouting off lies to her face in front of everyone. She decided that the Dirtiest player in the game needed to be taught a lesson." Christian said with a laugh.  
  
"She didn't." Chris said with a laugh and his admiration for the blonde diva grew.  
  
"See I told you would want to hear this." Christian said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Bye Christian." Chris said.  
  
Chris started walking again as he took in this new information. So he was totally not paying attention when he rounded the corner he didn't noticed the pissed off blonde storming around from the other side. She was to busy muttering under her breathe and looking at the floor to notice him too so they both ended on the ground on their butt's.  
  
Trish threw up her hands and groaned loudly.  
  
"What is this annoy Trish Stratus Day or something?" She asked no one in particular. "Oh it's you." She stated when she caught sight of the man she ran in to.  
  
'Well don't sound to happy about it.' Chris started to say but stopped himself when he saw her face.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked his tone softening.  
  
"Why would you care?" Trish said in a bittening tone as she pulled herself up. Wincing in the pain in her hand.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Chris asked as he saw the pain in her face and went deathly pale at the thought that he hurt another woman.  
  
Trish face softened at his tone. And took note of his fallen face like he was the one in pain. And remembered not to long ago he accidentally hurt Stacey Keibler in a match gone wrong. And how devastated he was afterward.  
  
"No you didn't hurt me Chris." She said softly and gave him a reassuring glance.  
  
"Are you sure?" he couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Yes Chris I got this from Ric." She stated as she pointed to her bruised hand.  
  
"He hurt you?" Chris said as a deadly look cam into his eyes.  
  
"Not his fault exactly I just didn't expect his face to be so hard." She said as she tried to flex her fingers.  
  
"You punched him?" Chris asked incredulously.  
  
"Yep, But he deserved it." Trish said with a smile.  
  
"Ummm. Trish I just wanted to apol..." Chris started but was caught off by Trish.  
  
"Jericho I just wanted to thank you." She stated.  
  
Now that completely threw him off from what he was going to say. And he just looked at her stunned.  
  
"HUH?" was all he could say.  
  
"I heard what you said to Ric and I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me. Even though I have know idea why you did it. But I just wanted to say thank you." And with that she walked away leaving Chris Jericho stunned.  
  
"HUH" he repeated to an empty hallway.  
  
Hopefully you liked it. More soon to come. 


End file.
